The Clan
The Clan was a warlike organization of aggressive Dolphins that appeared in Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future. They are the main enemies in the "Dolphin's Nightmare" world. Unlike Dolphins from the real world, the Clan are slightly larger and have large spikes surrounding their dorsal fins and red markings on their sides. History After Ecco recovered two of the five missing traits, Intelligence and Ambition, time altered a second time into a world where Dolphins became aggressive and drove Humans into exile. These Dolphins organized themselves into a warlike Clan while the remaining peaceful Dolphins became Outcasts, whom the Clan frequently terrorized. At some point, the Clan came into possession of Wisdom, one of the missing traits, which was then taken into the care of Mutaclone, head of the trio known as the Exalted Ones, who were the leaders of the Clan. The Clan later received word that the Outcasts were also in possession of one of the five traits, which was Compassion. In response, the Exalted Ones sent an army of Clan warriors to claim Compassion for themselves. During an attack on Outcast territory, the Clan discovered the existence of an Outcast Resistance who were defending Compassion. The Clan captured the leader of the Outcast Resistance, but the others hid in their cavern headquarters safe from the Clan. After imprisoning the Outcast leader in a Clan outpost to interrogate him, the Clan attempted to force the information on the trait of Compassion's whereabouts out of the Outcast leader, but were unsuccessful. In response, the Clan caused a rockslide that cut off the Outcast village from their food supply, but Ecco found a route to the fish fields from the village and rescued the Outcast leader and escaped the Clan. The Outcast leader, aware that the village was not safe from the Clan, went into hiding in the caverns and reunited with his resistance fighters and introduced them to Ecco, whom they accepted as a member of the resistance. Later, Ecco recovered Compassion and protected the Outcast leader from Clan warriors sent to recapture him. Ecco infiltrated the Clan's headquarters and disguised himself. A Clan general made an alliance with the Outcast leader to assist Ecco in activating the Hanging Waters to confront the Exalted Ones. After activating the hanging waters, Ecco made his way through them and defeated the Exalted Ones one by one until he reached Mutaclone, who was determined to kill Ecco, but Ecco defeated him and recovered Wisdom, which caused time to alter a third time. It can be safely assumed that the Clan was disbanded after the defeat of Mutaclone. Types of Clan Dolphins There are two types of Clan enemies that Ecco fights when he enters the "Dolphin's Nightmare" world. *'Clan Warriors' - A Clan Dolphin at the lowest rank, but is a formidable adversary as they will attack Ecco or an Outcast on sight and will not stop until they are killed or they kill Ecco or the Outcasts. Clan Warriors have spikes surrounding their dorsal fins and are orange in color. *'Clan Generals' - A Clan Dolphin whose rank is higher than the Clan Warriors, but lower than the Exalted Ones. They are difficult to kill and are stronger than Clan Warriors. Clan Generals have spikes surrounding their dorsal fins and are black in color and are larger than Clan Warriors. Category:Organizations Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Hostile Species Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Video Game Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Animals